


you are my sunshine, my only sunshine

by tootiredmotel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, It’s technically Peter Stark in this, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Richard is not the best, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tessa the dog - Freeform, This is really sad, Tony is totally a soccer dad, im sorry, the Parkers have custody of Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/tootiredmotel
Summary: (This is an AU)Peter is ten, his mom is dying, his stepdad is drunk, his aunt is sick and his dad is trying his best. Peter is ten. He likes dinosaurs, the color blue, his friend Ned and hanging out with his dad.These are the words he repeats to himself when things get hard.





	you are my sunshine, my only sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m hoping this is better than the summary?   
> I’m working on so much stuff rn but this popped into my head so I HAVE to get started on it   
> This is definitely an AU, because Peter is Tony’s biological son and there’s some OOC moments. Actually a lot, with certain characters

Peter could hear whirring of the machines helping his mom stay alive. His stepdad, wherever he was, had told Peter that cancer is one thing, but having stage three melanoma is another. 

_“Peter, your mom is dying, the least you could do is bring me another beer.”_

 

He didn’t want to leave his room all day, and he wouldn’t have to. The nurse would be taking care of Mom, and Richard would be working late. Dad wouldn’t be picking him up until tomorrow anyways. 

_“Peter, how you doing? How you feeling?” Aunt May would always ask him that each time he visited. She also always had a science pun shirt for him, because she thought the irony was cute._

_His dad liked them too, which is why he kept the shirts there. His mom and Richard thought they were red un ant, whatever that meant. (Read: redundant) It was probably French or something, but he never wanted to ask. Everyone had a lot to worry about already, they didn’t need a little kid to ask about that._

 

Peter turned to lay flat on his back, the bed beneath him squeaking but accepting his weight. 

 

In the other room, his mom and the nurse, Cindy’s her name, are talking about hair, and he’s brought back to a few years ago. Back when his mom had a lot of hair and still wore it up a lot. But just as quick as he’s brought back to the memory, he’s brought out of it by the “I just wish I wore it down more, back when I had it” and he feels sad. 

 

So he gets up, peeks out of his open door and sees the nurse putting her own hair up. “Cindy, promise me you’ll wear your hair down more. I know you think that this probably won’t happen to you, you’re a nurse and your job is to help. But I used to help people too and here I am, on the receiving end of it instead. I don’t have many regrets, but one of them is not taking advantage of having hair.” She pauses, taking a sip of water that Cindy was holding for her. “I know it’s silly, but there’s some things I miss about just being a girl, you know?” 

 

Peter retreats back to his bed, sitting on the edge. There’s nothing to distract him from all of this. School let out two weeks ago, and there’s no trips, no ice cream. Not at home anyways. Even at his dad’s, there’s questions of if he wants to go to the zoo, whether he wants mint chocolate chip or cookies ‘n creme. He’s taken up on the offers a few times, but there’s only so many times you can see a hippo and smile. 

 

He’s so bored, but there’s nothing to do, so he flops back onto the bed and closes his eyes. Maybe he’ll take that nap Cindy had suggested. 

 

Tomorrow comes slow. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Peter, you ready?” His dad nudges him from his spot standing next to him. “Yeah.” He sees the exchange between his parents, not sure if he was supposed to or not. “Why don’t you go use the bathroom before we leave, I’ll wait for you.” So he nods slowly and trudges on. It’s a lame excuse, but he knows his dad wants to talk to his mom without him hearing whatever it is. 

 

Unfortunately for his dad, he’s had a lot of practice overhearing things lately. So he closes the door and leans against it, trying to hear what they’re saying. 

 

“When’s Richard coming back?” That’s his dad, he knows at least. Then his mom. “He should be here in an hour, two at the latest. Fury’s been breathing down his neck about Project Rebirth.” Peter glances at the sink. ‘Gotta make this thing believable.’ So he turns it on just slightly, letting the water lightly pour. “Well if I know Fury, he’s always breathing down everyone’s necks.” It’s been awhile, but his dad is Iron Man, which is cool, until the news people find out that Iron Man has a son, so they go for any and every bad thing to say about it. “How’s that Avengers mess going, Tony? You and the uh, what are they calling her, Black Spider? You look close.” Peter rolled his eyes. Of course they ‘look close’, the news people is always making it look like his dad has ten girlfriends. “Nat’s just a friend.” 

 

“Yeah? Well about Captain Back from the Dead?” Captain back from- is she talking about captain America? “Steve and I are also just friends, Mary.” This has obviously gone on too long to be believable so he turns off the sink and flushes the toilet. Then he turns the sink on again and actually washes his hands, because, why not? Apparently he’s the only boy, besides Ned, that does wash his hands. 

 

Walking out of the bathroom, he notices that his mom and dad are looking at him.   “Okay, I know you hear this every time, but be safe, have fun and come give your mother a hug.” 

* * *

 

Peter’s in the car soon enough. They’re on their way to his dad’s house in Malibu. He’s getting to stay for a week, instead of just a weekend. It used to always be a week, but ever since his mom got sicker it started to become less and less, turning into a weekend, “just in case” everyone had said. But then his mom started getting a little better, everyone decided he could stay a week with his dad again. 

 

“What’re you thinking about, Pete?” Peter doesn’t look up from the window, but he does lean into his dad’s side. Happy is driving them to the lot, so they can all board his dad’s private plane to Malibu. “Nothin’. Just tired.” Peter feels his dad’s had start going through his hair. It feels nice, and his eyes start dropping. He thought it was a lie, to say something instead of saying he’s worried about his mom, but he really is tired. “Why don’t you take a nap, and I’ll let you know when we get closer.” 

 

It wasn’t a question, and if it was, he’s already starting to fall alseep and can’t answer. 

 

* * *

 

**TONY’S POV**

 

Giving a nod to Happy, letting the driver know to drive a little bit slower and let the kid sleep, he pulls Peter closer to his side. 

 

He’s not stupid, he knows Peter’s worried about his mom, what kid wouldn’t be? He doesn’t stop carding his fingers through his son’s curls though. That had been something he got from Mary. The curls. Peter’s eyes are a bit darker than hers, lighter than his own. 

 

They reach their destination quicker than he anticipated, and he doesn’t have the heart to wake his kid that so obviously needs the nap, so he just carries him aboard. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oof get ready


End file.
